


Overtime (Korean)

by Anonyma



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other, it's just implied feelings but it's me c'mon you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonyma/pseuds/Anonyma
Summary: A translation of my previously posted oneshot (it has the same name.) Translated by my brilliant partner M. Kim.





	Overtime (Korean)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072990) by [Anonyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonyma/pseuds/Anonyma). 



이제 겨우 해가 지고 달이 뜨려하는데, 주변이 너무 조용했다. 몹의 반은 집으로 돌아갔고, 남은 놈들은 카드를 두고 있었다. 종이가 타들어가는 동안 겨우 두번 빤 담배가 사샤의 입술 사이에 위태하게 걸려있었다. 사실 담배의 '맛'이나 연기냄새에 대해선 별 생각 없고, 그냥 멀뚱히 서있는 것 보다는 나을것 같아서 물고 있는 거였다. 발코니 아래로 차가 거의 다니지 않는, 영혼없는 도로가 보였다.

조금 더 높은 곳에서 내려다봐야 도시의 아름다움이 보이는 걸 수도 있지만, 현재 사샤에게 보이는 마이애미의 모습은 추하고 생기 없었다. 이 곳을 자신의 왕국으로 삼고 싶다면 어떻게든 일단 이 도시가 마음에 들어야 해야할텐데... 그렇게 될라면 꽤 많은 시간, 그리고 어쩌면 심리상담사도, 필요할 것 같았다.

아냐, 상담은 약골들이나 받는거지. 사나이라면 이런 문제는 창녀와 술로 푸는거다.

와, 이렇게 찌질한 생각은 또 처음이네.

오늘밤의 좃같은 기분은 HQ의 크기 탓으로 돌리기로 했다. 뭔 마피아가 겨우 3층 짜리 건물에서 제대로 일을 하겠냐고. 웃기지도 않아. 아버지의 빌라 근처에만 가면 토가 나올 것 같다는 것만 아니었어도 거기에 자리 잡았을거다. 이 곳은 너무 작았다. 계획하고 있는 마피아의 미래에 대한 웅장한 스케일과 너무 괴리감이 크다고...

콧 방귀와 함께, 담배를 입에서 떼어 저 멀리 던져버릴 준비를 했다. 하, 웅장함 좋아하시네. 지금 '웅장'한건 자기의 그 망할 자동차 밖에 없-

"아직 버리기엔 좀 아깝지 않나."

고개를 돌리지 않아도 누군지 바로 알 수 있었다. 지난 한달 간 보낸 시간이 얼만데. 경호원보다는 범죄 파트너에 가까운 분홍 후드의 남자는 그 동안 자신이 썩 나쁘지 않은 직원이란걸 증명했다. 당연한거지만. 사샤는 살면서 단 한번도 잘못된 선택을 한적 없다고.

"집에 간거 아니였냐." 말하면서도 도로에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 뒤에서 '흐음'하는 소리와 함께 대답이 돌아왔다.

"경호원은 원래 24시간 붙어있어야 하는거 아니였어?"

입술 끝이 올라간 사샤는 몸을 돌려, 발코니 난간에 등을 기대었다. 마지막 한 모금을 빨아들인 뒤 꽁초를 던져버렸다. "진짜로 그러고 싶냐?"

바이커(최근에 그의 실명이 데몬이라는 것을 알게 되었다)의 표정은 '너랑? 꿈깨셔'라고 말하고 있었지만, 그는 대신 질문으로 답했다. "여기서 뭐하는 거야? 코카인이나 술도 없이... 깡패라면 어디 나가서 행패부리고 다녀야하는거 아니야?"

사샤는 짧은 웃음을 숨길 노력을 하지 않았다. 항상 깝죽거린단 말이야.  
"내 친구란 놈들도 그딴식으로 말 못하는거 알지? 째뜬, 오늘 밤은 별 계획 없어. 그냥 나와 내 거지같은 생각들 뿐이야."

"거지같은 생각이라," 데몬이 팔짱을 끼며 속삭이듯 반복했다. "네가 이렇게 우울한 건 처음보네. 뭔일 있어?"

사샤는 거기에 대답을 할지 말지 고민이 조금 되었지만, 이왕 이렇게 된거, 끝까지 가보기로 했다. 어깨를 한번 으쓱인 뒤 다시 조용한 밤거리를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 솔직히 데몬도 정말로 자기가 대답을 해줄거라고는 기대 안했던 것 같았다. "그러니까..."

데몬은 조용히 기다렸다.  
"이게 다 뭔 의미가 있는 짓인가, 싶더라고."

"좀 클리셰인데?" 데몬은 목소리에서 웃음을 감출 노력도 하지 않았다. 사샤는 그게 마음에 썩 들지 않았고.

"어이, 네 월급이 누구 지갑에서 나오더라?" 그는 다시 데몬 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. "내 감성도 좀 생각해달라고, 제길."

"뭐 좀 거슬리는 말할 때 마다 해고 협박하기야?" 데몬은 전혀 긴장 되어 보이지 않았다. 사샤는 자신이 예측하기 쉬운 타입이란걸 알고 있었지만, 그렇다고 그게 마음에 드는 건 아니였다.

"왜, 못 할것 같아? 너 해고다, 새꺄-"

"네 기분을 풀 방법이 있는데." 사샤 본인이 수 많은 이들에게 그랬듯이, 데몬이 미소와 함께 그의 말을 끊었다. 그리곤 사샤가 자기 쪽으로 오란 듯 기다렸다.

사샤의 심박수가 순간적으로 치솟았다. 설마 그 방법이란게-? 분명 그거에 대해 말하지 않기로 약속했었는데, 둘 다 또 완전 맛이 가지않는 이상 생각도 하지 말자고...

"가자, 머리 꽉 묶는거 잊지 말고. 뭐처럼 도로도 여유로워 보이는데... 시발 한번 음속으로 달려보자고." 데몬이 건물 안으로 돌아가기 시작하며 말했다.

사샤는 자기가 참고 있는 줄도 몰랐던 숨을 뱉어냈다.

마치 세상이 "옛다 신나게 놀아봐라" 라며 기회를 준 것 처럼, 뻥 뚫린 고속도로에선 그 둘과 그들을 따라오는 달 밖에 보이지 않았다. 마치 200mph이 아니라 2mph으로 달리는것 처럼 여유롭고 섬세한 데몬의 컨트롤이, 시샤는 꽤 대단하다고 생각했다 (물론 진짜로 그렇게 빨리 달리는건 아니었지만 체감상으로는 그랬다). 데몬이 실수로 오토바이를 어디다 박거나 넘어트려서 그들을 죽이지 않기를 믿고 의지하는 것이, 의외로 기분 좋았다. 이 세상에 그 둘 말고 다른 사람들도 존재한다는 유일한 증거인 차 한대를 추월하며 사샤는 환호성을 내뱉었고, 동시에 양 손을 머리 위로 뻗고 싶은 충동을 참아냈다. 아드레날린이 최고의 약이라는 데몬의 말이 옳았다.

둘을 태운 오토바이는 바닷가를 향했고, 데몬은 바퀴 밑에 모래가 생길때가 되어야 속도를 완전히 죽이고 멈췄다. 헬멧에 달의 완벽한 반영이 붙어있었지만, 사샤는 일렁이는 파도에 흩어진 달빛에 이미 눈이 홀려있었다. 평소에 이런 잔잔한 즐거움에 충분히 집중하지 못했던것 같았다. 언제나 피, 돈, 그리고 약의 반복되는 순환이었다.

오토바이에서 내리며 해변 저 한쪽에, 모닥불을 둘러싸며 마시고 춤추며 노는 사람들의 실루엣이 보였다. 마이애미, 생각했던 것 만큼 생기 없는건 아니었나보다.  
"여긴 밤에 오는게 최고야." 데몬이 헬멧을 벗고 머리를 정리하며 말했다. 사샤는 그가 왜 항상 해드밴드를 쓰는지 궁금했지만 아직 물어본적은 없었다. "사람이 거의 없거든... 너와 파도 뿐이야."

"로맨티스트 납셨네." 사샤는 팔의 뭉친 근육을 풀며 빈정댔고, 데몬은 조용히하라고 툴툴댔다.

맥주를 가져오는걸 잊어버리긴 했지만, 사샤는 딱히 아쉬워 하지 않았다. 겨우 찾은 마음의 안정에 술을 끼얹어서 좋은 일이 일어날것 같지는 않았다. 하지만 깔고 앉을 타울을 가져오지 못한 것은 굉장히 신경쓰였다. 옷에 뭐가 묻은 기분은 최악이라고.

불편한 티 팍팍 내는걸 보다 못한 데몬은 자신의 후드티를 벗어서 땅에 깔아줬다. "자, 이제 앉으셔도 됩니다, 아가씨."

사샤는 뭐라 할 자격이 없었다.

사샤는 자기 인생 최고로 편안한 침묵과 함께, 밀려들어오는 파도를 바라보았다. 데몬이 가진 특기인지, 그저 신선한 바람을 쐬어야 했던건진 모르겠지만, 기분이 좋았다. 이 순간 그는 복수와 야망으로 가득찬 생각에서 벗어나, 레베데브 왕국의 후계자가 아닌, 그냥 사샤였다. 새롭지만, 그렇다고 딱히 나쁘진 않았다.

익숙해져선 안되지만.

대화를 재시작한건, 이 일을 시작했을 때 부터 들었을만한 생각을 드디어 입 밖으로 내보낸 데몬이었다. "너, 내가 이 경호원 일을 제대로 할거라고 기대도 안하고 있었지?"

"당연하지." 사샤가 눈을 맞추지 않으며 고백했다. "농담으로 제안한거야. 너 놀려 먹기 재밌을것 같아서."

"새끼.”

"하지만 네가 날 도와줬고, 그러니 다시 제안할 수 밖에 없었다고? 네 능력을 증명했잖아. 그리고 굳이 널 끌고 다니지 않아도 내 스스로를 지키는것 정도야 할 수 있지만..." 사샤는 손짓과 함께 눈을 굴렸다. "경호원을 데리고 다니는건 가족 전통이라. 그것도 그렇고 너 꽤 쓸모도 있고."

"경호원이라기 보단 셔틀이 된 것 같은데." 데몬이 팔짱을 끼고 툴툴댔다.

"아 왜," 사샤가 드디어 그를 마주보며 씨익 웃었다. "최소한 재미는 있잖아? 아니라고 하기만 해봐, 나 거짓말 듣는 거 엄청 싫어하거든?"

데몬은 콧방귀와 함께 눈을 굴린 뒤 (사샤가 봤을때 눈을 굴린 듯 했다) 미소지으며 누웠다. "어, 재미있었어."

"거봐. 난 나댈 수 있고, 넌 신나게 살 수 있고, 우리 둘 다 뭔갈 얻을 수 있다고! 특히나 넌 거기다 돈도 들어오고. 히야, 이 세상에 나 같은 사장이 또 어딨겠냐..." 사샤는 우쭐해 하며 별을 보기 위해 데몬을 따라서 누웠다. "추가로 얻는 것도 있고."

그의 말에 담긴 의미가 넘겨지지 않고 제대로 걸렸는지, 사샤는 곧 데몬이 던진 모래에 맞았다. 팔로 어떻게 막아보려 했지만 데몬은 그의 방어를 쳐내며 계속했다. "완전 못 된 새끼잖아, 너, 레베데브!"

"아, 이렇게 전문적이지 못한 쫄따구는 처음이야! 경비! 얘 끌고 가버려!" 불편함에도 불구하고 사샤는 소리내어 웃고 있었다. "넌 죽은 목숨이다! 해고라고!"

"나 없는 너야말고 죽은 목숨이겠지, 나쁜 놈아!" 데몬이 또 한손 가득 모래를 뜨며 반박했지만, 사샤가 켁켁대며 눈을 문지르는 것을 보며 잠시 멈췄다. "아, 이런, 미..."

사과할 틈도 없이 모래가 날아왔고, 사샤는 데몬이 한쪽 눈이 머리카락으로 가려졌다는 것에 다행이라고 생각했다 - 꽤 높은 데를 노리고 던졌다고. 유치하지만, 딱히 양심의 가책을 느끼진 않았다. 한 방 먹여서 시원하다고?

모닥불 모임이 그들을 보고 초대하지 않았더라면 이 '싸움'이 얼마나 더 갔을지는 알기 어려웠다. 데몬은 덥썩 초대를 받아들일 준비가 되어있었지만, 사샤는 그렇지 않았다. 저 사람들이 누군지도 모르고, 제대로 분위기 빡 잡기에 맞는 환경도 아니고...

아냐! 그딴거 신경 쓸 필요 없어!

데몬의 후드에 묻은 모래를 털며 모닥불로 향했다. 저 놈들이 자기를 어떻게 생각하던 간에, 즐거운 시간을 보낼 계획이란 말이지. 최소한 자기 망할 경호원이 그랬던 것 보다는 자기를 더 존중해준다면 좋겠지만.

-  
새벽 세시, 사샤가 인지할 수 있는건 머리카락에 모래가 꼈다는 것, 자기가 존나 취했다는 것, 그리고 데몬의 등이 굉장히 따뜻하다는 것 뿐이었다. 오토바이를 타고 있는거든 뮈든 다 상관 없고, 그냥 침대에 퍼질러져 있고 싶었다.

취기를 뚫고 기억나는 게 아예 없는건 아니었다. 그는 실컷 웃고, 걱정을 잊어버리고, 굉장히 오랜만에 자유를 느꼈었다. 이런 것들이 자신에게 얼마나 비일상적인 건지는 알고 있지만, 그래도 느낄 수 있었다는 것에 다행이라 느꼈다.

그것들이 그를 약하게 만드나?

시발 솔직히 누가 신경 써?

그는 자존감 높으신 몸이지만, 그래도 이게 모두 데몬 덕이란걸 인정하지 않을 수 없었다. 고마움을 제대로 표현할 방법을 찾아야 할텐데. 월급 인상이라던가. 쌔끈한 정장이라도. 뭐든간에, 그가 있어 자신의 삶이 얼마나 나아졌는지를 알려줘야 했다.

물론, 너무 티 내지 않으면서.

**Author's Note:**

> BIKON LIVES, BITCH


End file.
